Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord
by Doran Maya
Summary: After her visit to Atlantis City, Paragon President Kye Akari has called Galm Team to the President's Mansion to discuss the Belkan War. What secrets will she learn? Legendary Ace Layla Bartlett and her team tell their account of the Belkan War.
1. Chapter 1: Glacial Skies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer is intended for the entire story.  
**

* * *

 **Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord**

 **Chapter 1: Glacial Skies  
Operation: Crossbow**

* * *

For after all what is man in nature?  
A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing,  
a central point between nothing and all and  
infinitely far from understanding either.

* * *

 **-Brett Thompson-**

Near a disputed border  
25 November 2005

"Oh, him? Yeah, I know him. It's going to take a while... It happened years ago. Did you know... there are three kinds of aces? Those who seek strength. Those who live for pride. And those who can read the tide of battle. Those are the three. And him... He was a true ace."

He was a fighter pilot they called "Solo Wing Pixy". He was a colleague of the man I seek. Ten years ago, there was a war that engulfed the world. The Belkan War. And in that war was a pilot who trailed across the sky, and disappeared from history. He was a lone mercenary who inspired both fear and admiration. He is the man I seek. And so... With the words of "Solo Wing", the curtain rises.

"It was a cold and snowy day..."

* * *

 **-Briefing-**

Listen up! We have a situation on our hands. A major squadron of Belkan bombers has crossed our border and is making its way here, to Valais Air Base.

Apparently, they intend to attack our base in an initiative to gain hegemony over the entire Republic of Ustio.

Valais air Base is our country's last line of defense. If our base falls, no one will be left to stop Belka from taking over Ustio.

Your mission is to destroy the squad of bombers and defend our base. Belka's invasion must end here.

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1245hrs 2 April 1995

It was my first mission with Valais Air Base. I had finally received deployment orders and was assigned to the Ustio Air Force. My cover was that of a skilled mercenary. We didn't set up a very detailed background, rather choosing it to be a mystery to better sell the cover.

I received my orders and spent that night with my family. The next day, I went to the nearest base where my modified F-15 was being kept and headed out. I was at Valais only a day before being told we would be sent on a mission.

After the briefing, I headed for the hangar. The staff armed my plane for a full anti-air configuration. Eighteen AIM-120s and ten AIM-9s. I glanced over at another F-15 that had only a red stripe on one wing. I thought to myself "That must be Solo Wing Pixy". I had heard about him in my deployment orders. Apparently I was to be his flight lead.

I shrugged, climbed into my plane, and got ready for the mission. We were soon in the air.

* * *

 **-Mission Start-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
020'04'08"N 239'31'24"E  
1300hrs 2 April 1995

"It's starting to come down," came Pixy's voice over the radio. It was snowing.

"This is Base Command. Guess all you boys managed to get up. Galm 1, Galm 2, maintain present course."

"This is Galm 2, roger that."

"Bearing 315, Belkan bombers approaching," the AWACS reported.

"Nobody wants to bail out into a mountain of ice," Pixy said. "We're counting on you, flight leader."

"All units, prepare to intercept," said Base Command.

"You'd better have our pay ready and waiting."

"That's only if we both make it through this alive."

"Be ready to pay up. We'll be back before you know it."

"Galm Team, shoot down all enemy bombers. Don't let them get to our base."

"Roger," I said. I cut northeast, heading away from the bombers. Pixy followed with no dispute.

"Galm 2, follow all orders from Galm 1," said Base Command. "Free engagement is prohibited during this operation."

"Roger. Awaiting your orders, Cipher. You're Galm 1 now. All those too scared to fly should go back to base and wait patiently with their tail between their legs.

I cut northwest, toward the bombers. We were now headed straight for them.

"Cipher, I've heard stories about you. They say you've got what it takes to win."

I didn't answer. An enemy F-5 was close enough that I could lock on with an AIM-120. "Fox Three." I fired and was not disappointed.

 _It didn't seem to even try to avoid it._

"Let's make quick work of these suckers and treat ourselves to a little hot whiskey."

Hot _whiskey? Is that what these Ustio boys like?_

"That's enough babbling," Pixy said.

I shook my head and locked on to the first two bombers.

"Fox Three."

"Second enemy bomber down. Stay sharp out there!"

As we eased toward another group of enemy planes, I locked on to four targets. One F-117, one F35J, one F-4E, and one B-52.

"Fox Three."

I quickly switched to sidewinders and locked on to the remaining B-52.

"Fox Two."

Only the missile bound for the J35J missed.

 _This is boring._

"Looks like they wanna finish us off," an Ustio pilot said.

"Yeah, but they're not going to," Pixy replied.

"This is Otto 5," a Belkan bomber said. "IFF is out of commission. Unable to carry out duty. Withdrawing from operation airspace."

I locked onto another group. Two BM-335s, one F-5E, and one F-4E.

 _Eleven 120s down, one sidewinder down. Plenty to finish this._

"One of the bombers has left the battlefront," an Ustio pilot reported, "he must've chickened out."

I downed another F-5E with a sidewinder and turned toward the coward bomber.

"Why would he leave after getting this far?" Pixy asked.

"He's not escaping. Fox two," I said as I locked on to that bomber and fired another sidewinder at him.

 _11-3_

"Nice, Cipher. I wasn't sure if you'd let him fly off or not."

"This is war. Bombers are an indefinite threat to our base."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. I was going to if you didn't. Fox three!"

Four enemy planes fell off the radar shortly after he called his shot. I grinned.

 _Maybe flying with him will be fun._

"Looks like Galm 2 is gonna steal the show again."

 _There's that J35J again._

I targeted it and barreled after it. Didn't take long to get a lock. "Fox Two." Pixy called the shot at the same time. Two sidewinders smashed into that J35J at the same time. There wasn't much left afterward.

 _11-4_

"Bandit down!"

"Come on, Pixy! Leave a few for us, will ya?"

"You just need to keep up with us," I said.

I locked onto two more bombers and its escort. "Fox Three."

 _14-4_

"I don't have time for that. It's every man for himself."

I swung around behind the last two bombers and locked onto them one at a time. "Fox two."

14-5

"There's only one left. Don't mind if I do. Fox two."

I checked my radar again. "All clear."

"Base Command to Galm Team. The enemy attack unit has been successfully intercepted. I'd like to see how those Belkan cowards report back to their superiors."

"Cipher, I got a feeling you and me are gonna get along just fine. Buddy."

I smirked as we turned back toward the base.

* * *

 **-Pixy-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1300hrs 2 April 1995

"Galm Team, you have permission to land."

It all started on that snowy day. My first impression was... He had potential.

* * *

 **-Post Mission-**

Thanks to you, Belka's attack on Valais Air Base has failed. Your efforts will not go unrewarded.

Your actions may well decide who wins the Belkan War. I, for one, will be counting on you.

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City, President's Mansion  
1100hrs 5 December 2018

"Your first mission went off without a hitch," I said. "Nothing really sticks out other than you two melding as flight lead and wingman first thing. I remember that night before you left. I... was..." I trailed off remembering the milkshake before bed.

"You were pretty upset that I was leaving and your father would be going back to Isle Pandora soon after."

"Then Kari came in and bribed me with a milkshake. I remember overhearing Dad saying something about Jack and Allison being there, too."

"Yes, they were there, though not during that first couple missions. For a bit, it was just Pixy and I."

"Yeah, then those two kids... what were their names...?" Pixy said. "Yark and Oozaru..."

"Really?" York mumbled. "Over twenty years and you're still..."

"Orc and Choosey?"

Chizuru giggled.

"Something like that," Pixy said. "They joined us a few missions in."

"I want to hear everything," I said. "Please, keep going."

"Oh, there was one time," Pixy said. "We were on our way to the mission zone. Torque and Cherry were slow to get off the runway, so we left them behind. We flew ahead and when they caught up - oh it was great - they flew right past us. I targeted Turkey and got a lock."

"Oh and he popped his flares," Mom said. "We lost it."

York sighed. "Goddammit."

"Was this frequent?" I asked. "The whole name swapping?"

"What name swapping?" Pixy retorted.

"Heh."

* * *

 **-Yami-**

Sand Island  
1200hrs 4 December 2018 (Sand Island TZ)  
1100hrs 5 December 2018 (Paragon TZ)

I was lying on the beach, my long white hair sprawled out around me. I rarely had any time to relax and do nothing, so I took the opportunity. Wearing nothing but a black bikini, I felt the warm sand on my skin. The cold season had started back home in Gracemeria, but Sand Island stayed warm all year.

"You look just like Kid lying there like that," came Chopper's voice.

I opened my eyes and sat up. There in front of me stood ghostlike images of both Chopper and Snow. I smiled for a moment, happy to see them again, but quickly grew angry.

"Why do you two keep appearing like this?" I said, knowing they were only there in my mind. I saw them frequently, once a day at least.

"You have to let go," Snow said.

"We're gone, Yami. You can't keep doing this to yourself," Chopper added."

I stood up and looked them straight in the eyes. "I could have saved you."

"Yeah, but truth is you didn't," came Uncle Jack's voice from behind. Chopper and Snow's images disappeared. "Talkin' to ghosts ain't good for you."

I sighed. "I know."

"You need to forgive yourself." He looked at me, not with caring or sympathetic eyes, but with stern and commanding eyes.

"You've always been able to see right through me, and that may be the right answer, but I'm not ready for it."

"Suit yourself, Squirt"

I smiled at the pet name.

"But don't stay out here too long. Your sister wants us at Pandora City today."

"For what?"

"Not sure, but Layla and the rest of Galm Team are already there. I bet Allison is there or on the way."

"Is something big happening?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure, but I know it's not for battle."

"Alright, I'll just come now. I've been out here long enough."

 _And off I go to time travel. Damn time zones._

* * *

 **-?-**

Osea, a beach near Bana City

"Report."

"President Kye Akari seems to be growing more restless."

"You mentioned she visited Atlantis City a few days ago."

"She seems to be looking into the Grey Ghost."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"She'd hardly be the first."

"Should we do anything?"

"No, leave them be. It might be fun if she figures out what Grey Ghost is."

"Yes, My Lord."

I glanced up at the sky over the Atlantic Ocean.

 _How long until you make your play?_

* * *

 **(A/N) I don't have a whole lot to add here. Just a couple things, one being Layla's profile and the other being a small bit of news. I have a bit prepared for the next Legendary Aces Shorts chapter. It will illuminate Kye's trip to Atlantis City at the end of LA2 that led into her interest into the wars before her time in the military. The time to release that isn't right yet. I want more revealed through the main story first. Other than that, LA1 is currently being revised. I'm fixing continuity errors and adding a few things. I'll be uploading the entire revision once it's done. I'll put a note on my profile and in the LA3 author notes once the revision is published.  
**

Layla Bartlett  
Age: 28-29/56 (Belkan War/Present)  
Date of Birth: 4 June 1966  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 125lbs  
Hair: Jet Black  
Eyes (Contacts): Blue  
Eyes (Natural): Violet  
Body: Toned  
Callsign: Cipher  
Rank: Lieutenant Colonel/Lieutenant General (Belkan War/Present)  
Interests: Flying, Combat, Engineering  
Special Traits: Extreme Combat Skill, almost like a sixth sense

* * *

 **After roughly two and a half years, Legendary Aces 3 has begun. I am very busy with a variety of things, so I can't promise a schedule for releases, though I AM shooting for every two weeks. I'll keep releases to Mondays.**

I did not intend to keep everyone waiting for this long between LA2 and LA3, and I really don't have excuses or valid reasons. I've been working on other projects, simple as that, but LA3 is back on my list of active projects! Chapters will come.

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annex

-x-

 **Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord**

 **Chapter 2: Annex  
Operation: Roselein**

* * *

For after all what is man in nature?  
A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing,  
a central point between nothing and all and  
infinitely far from understanding either.

* * *

 **-Brett Thompson-**

The Belkan War is shrouded in mystery. But now, a decade after the peace accords, a portion of the records was finally released. I quickly got a hold of it. Wanting more details, I acquired information from unknown sources. There was a reason for my obsession.

The roots of the war lie in the Belkan federal law review that took place in 1988. Belka, suffering from economic strife, permitted its eastern territory to secede... And the republic of Ustio was born. But Belka's economic troubles did not subside. Meanwhile, taking advantage of the situation, the world superpower Osea continued to flourish.

Amidst the economic panic, an extreme right-wing party took power within Belka, aiming to restore strength and stability to the nation. And, on March 25th, 1995, with the discovery of natural resources in Ustio, Belka began to invade its neighbors. It was the beginning of the Belkan War.

Unprepared, each country fell quickly before the might of the legendary Belkan Air Force. In just a few days, they occupied all territories except for the mountain range. In response, the occupied Ustio government military, placed all their hopes on a joint operation between Osea and the foreign mercenary forces.

This, of course, can be found in any history book. But I noticed a strange similarity in the materials I gathered. There were several accounts about a mercenary all followed by the codeword "Demon". But most of the information was incomplete. Still, I was intrigued.

I decided to pursue the history of the Belkan War through this mercenary. I was certain I would find something there. Would it be the hidden truth behind the war? Or just another battlefield legend?

I wasn't able to meet the mercenary himself. Actually, it's questionable if he ever did exist. But thanks to some old friends in the military, I was able to track down several individuals who knew him. "Solo Wing" is one such man.

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City, President's Mansion  
1110hrs 5 December 2018

I paused the documentary. "I remember watching this in 2005. I contacted the man behind the documentary, Brett Thompson. It was rather amusing hearing from him that he was surprised to learn the legendary Demon Lord is a woman when knowledge of Galm Team was made public a few years back. All that time he never knew your gender."

"Mmm."

"I could have corrected him, but I thought it best to leave Layla's identity out at the time," Pixy added.

"Anyway, Mom, where were we?"

"York and Chizuru's deployment."

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

0930hrs 3 April 1995  
Valais Air Base, Ustio

"They're what?" I asked, wanting to double check what I'd just heard. I was talking over the phone to my sister who was currently stationed at Andrews.

"Getting deployed," Allison answered. "Since you took down those bombers, Ustio has a fighting chance. I just received orders to send them there, but not to Valais."

"Not here? I don't like that."

"I don't either. They're too green for battle, but under your wing..."

"Send them here. I'll call the General myself and get the orders revised."

"Roger that, but hold on one second. You two, front and center." She switched the phone to speaker. "Go ahead, they're right here."

"York? Chizuru?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," they responded together.

"Your deployment orders are for Valais Air Base, got it?"

"But, we are getting sent to-"

"Got it?" I repeated. "You're mine."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I hope you like Galm 3 and Galm 4. Get your butts over here, but fly fully armed. You never know what'll happen with the Belkans pissed off. Oh, and I expect to see you land in F-15s. Allison, you can take care of that right?"

"Sure."

I hung up the phone, sighed, and stared daggers at the base commander sitting behind the desk to which the phone was atop.

"Galm 3 and Galm 4, eh?" the old badger asked. "You sure about this?"

"I'm completely sure, but I don't like it," I said. "I can't stop them from getting deployed, but I can take them."

"You know these two, I take it?"

"Yeah. They just completed flight training a few months ago. I was one of their private tutors."

"They _must_ be important if the first lady of Paragon gave them private lessons."

"Something like that. They're good, but they're not ready for war. At least... not on their own."

"If _you_ say their good, I'm satisfied with that. They're more than welcome here. It won't even be difficult to explain their arrival given the conditions we're in. Galm Team taking in a few rookies when we could really use the extra manpower? Easy."

"Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to maintain my identity as a mercenary. People don't need to know I'm married to the President of Paragon."

"Oh, that's no problem. Your old man and I go back. A favor like this is easy to grant."

"Speaking of him, I need to call him about my new wingmen."

"Go ahead."

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City, President's Mansion  
1110hrs 5 December 2018

Before my mother could continue, we heard a knock on the door.

"More were coming?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Enter."

The door opened and in came two people.

"You started without us," Hatsumi said.

"We haven't gotten into the main part yet," I replied. "We've only covered one mission."

"I see."

As she moved away from the doorway, I glanced over at my mother to see her reaction. She jumped up quickly.

"Zen?!"

Immediately, York and Chizuru were on guard, but I waved them off. It wasn't my brother, but my father.

"Hello, Layla," he said. "I've missed you."

The two stood there for a few moments, as if having a silent conversation.

"Yes, yes, reunions are nice," Hatsumi said. "We don't have time for this."

"Not to sound heartless, but I agree," I said. "We can have a proper reunion later with Yami and the kids." "You're right," Father said.

"I take it this gathering is about more than just your interest in the Belkan War," Pixy said, looking at me.

I nodded and elaborated, "That year held many important events beyond the Belkan War. Just to name two, there was the Skully Island conflict and A World Without Boundaries."

"I figured we would get to that eventually, and I've said this before. They only told me what was necessary. The situation didn't last long enough for me to learn anything."

"Regardless, our intel on Grey Ghost is very limited. Even the smallest most inconsequential detail could be revealing. All of you had an important role in the events of 1995, that's why we're gathered. I need to know what the lot of you know."

"Since Hatsumi and I are here now, why not continue with how the International Paragon Forces were founded before giving the floor back to the war veterans?" Father asked. "That occurred near the start of the war."

"April third-slash-fourth if I'm not mistaken. That's right where we left off."

* * *

 **-Zen Senior-**

President's Mansion, Paragon  
1530hrs 3 April 1995 (Oured TZ)  
0930hrs 4 April 1995 (Paragon TZ)

"You wish to establish a new military division," Hatsumi said, "but, you want to do _what_ exactly?"

"A joint duty division," I said. "We've long shared ties with Osea. With the Belkan War going and certain rumors and behind the scenes starting up, I want to establish an allied division where we can covertly influence situations that need our attention."

"And you're asking _me_ about this for what reason? I haven't been the President of Paragon in decades. I'm not familiar with the world's current state of affairs. It's easy to forget the world when you live in Atlantis."

"Which is exactly why I'm asking for your input on the subject. You're disconnection from the world gives you an outside perspective."

"Are you, then, asking if I think it's a good idea, if it's necessary, or something else?"

"All of the above."

"Going in order. Is it a good idea? It's neither a good or bad idea. It's an effective idea. Is it necessary? Likely. Something else? Elaborate?"

"There have been whispers of the Grey Ghost. The ultimate goal of this international division is to eventually ally the world. It's quite the pipe dream and will be just short of impossible to accomplish."

"How is it you know of Grey Ghost?"

"You know well the intelligence network of Paragon. We fall short of our guardians in the sky, but it shouldn't surprise you that I know of Grey Ghost's existence."

"I'm not surprised, I'm more interested on how you discovered it. How this information was obtained is just as important as the information itself."

"Indeed. Before we continue our discussion of establishing the International Paragon Forces, it would be prudent to discuss intelligence sources."

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

1745hrs 3 April 1995  
Valais Air Base, Ustio

I was waiting in the hangar when they arrived. Sure enough, they were in F-15s.

 _Thanks, Allison._

When they jumped out of their jets, I walked up to York. "It took you all day to get here? It's only about twelve hundred and fifty miles away."

York shrugged. "They wanted us to escort the transport plane." He pointed out at the runway.

"Hmm? That wasn't on the list."

"It's a present from General Bartlett. He said something about helping Ustio."

"I see. What's in it?"

"General supplies. Food, ammo, guns, and a load of aircraft arms for Galm Team."

"Useful." I looked around and spotted just who I needed. He was one of the few who knew my identity. "Lieutenant!"

He ran over, "What's up?"

"See that transport plane? Call the Base Commander, let him know. You know what to do with the contents."

"I'll get it done."

"Thanks."

He ran over to the wall phone.

"That was overly lax," Chizuru said.

"I brought him here with me from Osea. We met at a northwestern base. Name's Jørgen Schmidt."

"Odd combination."

"I asked him about it once. Said one side of his family is from Nordennavic, and the other side from Belka."

York's face suddenly got aggressive. "Belka?"

"Yes, but that side of his family has been living in Osea for decades. He does have a dual citizenship with Osea and Nordennavic."

"Well then."

"Anyway, we have work to do," I said as I walked toward York's plane.

"What work?"

"I taught you to _know_ your plane. Do you know this plane?"

"Right."

* * *

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1405hrs 13 April 1995

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Not bad," Pixy replied. "They're not ready to go up against any aces, but they'll be fine otherwise."

"And they'll learn fast. War is evil, but it _is_ a good teacher."

* * *

 **-Briefing-**

We must regain control over Route 171, which runs through Arlon, to secure a transit route for our ground troops. There are bridges along this route, three over the Aare River. All heavily guarded by the Belkan Armored Corps.

Securing this route is critical to Ustio's attack on the Belkan Forces. Destroy the Belkan ground units blocking passage along this route and secure this supply line between our forces and the Osean Army.

* * *

 **-Mission Start-  
-Cipher-**

Arlon, Sapin  
014'47'46"N 234'27'58"E  
1020hrs 15 April 1995

"This is AWACS Eagle Eye to Galm. The target is in formation along the highway. Commence the operation."

"Keep an eye on us up there, AWACS," Pixy replied.

"Belkan Ground forces are blocking off our transport route. Destroy them all."

 _Alright... I have eight 120s, five sidewinders, and twenty SDBs to work with._

I glanced at the radar and took a quick target count.

 _Between just Pixy and I, we have enough for the ground targets, and air targets are non-issue anyway._

"Orders up," I said. "Crusader, Siren, split off. Siren, follow Crusader's lead. Holler if you go too deep."

"Roger," they responded.

I didn't need to give Pixy orders. We melded well as a team. I took a deep breath and dove in. The closest targets were on the ground. Just some AA guns, a tank, and an APC.

"Did those fighters come here from Ustio?" a Belkan soldier asked.

"They must be in a desperate situation. But there's no way we're giving up this place."

 _You don't get to choose._

From beyond their range, I dropped an SDB on each AA Gun. Pixy splattered the APC and tank.

"This route is Ustio's lifeline," Pixy said. "I'll get it back."

I spotted another AA Gun and bombed it before looking to the next set of targets.

 _What the fuck?_

"Civilian houses are within the planned range of attack. Is... that part of the operation?"

I turned toward the houses and sighed.

 _Gotta be careful to avoid them._

"Are we gonna crush those houses? It's up to you, you're the lead."

I picked the single AA Gun amongst the group of houses and dropped an SDB on it. Fortunately, an SDB was powerful, yet small enough to avoid collateral damage.

"No," I said. "Avoid the houses and fire only on the hostile targets near them."

"What if they have Belkan supplies inside?"

"Our forces will seize them after we complete the operation."

"Roger."

I looked ahead and saw a few planes headed my way.

"Heads up. Time to earn our keep."

"You say that as if it's hard."

I laughed. "More of hoping for a challenge."

I was disappointed, though. Two F-4Es and an F-1. Pixy dropped the F-4s in about ten seconds each and I dropped the F-1 just as fast, both of us with only our guns.

"Bussard 6, eject!" a Belkan yelled. "Eject now! Respond!

"What was that about hoping for a challenge?" Pixy retorted.

"Indeed."

Two more AA Guns and two more tanks came up. As before, I bombed the AA Guns while pixy bombed the tanks.

"It's almost cheating," I said.

"Feel like you're stepping on ants?"

"Something like that."

"Just need a bigger ant." He was referring to a SAM unit.

"Be careful what you ask for," I said. "Crusader, Siren, status report."

"We've bombed a few ground targets and each took out an F-4," York reported.

"Keep up the good work."

"Shouldn't we be doing more?" Chizuru asked.

"You gotta learn to walk before you run."

"You know you can't baby them forever," Pixy said. "This is war. It gets worse."

"Yeah, but I'd rather ease them into the deep water than drop them off a cliff."

We came up on the next large group of targets.

"Cipher, look."

"They're scrambling."

"They're in a panic down there."

"No wonder why."

"Tank out front. On it."

As he bombed the tank, we heard the Belkans over the radio again. "Our first defense unit is down! All units, engage the Allied Forces!"

"So, Pixy, remember how you mentioned a bigger ant?" I asked as I sent an SDB toward a SAM. "Found one."

"Three bucks says there more up ahead."

"Not a bet I'd go against."

"The operation is proceeding smoothly," Eagle Eye reported. "Eliminate the remaining forces."

"Pixy, eight."

"Seven," he replied.

 _I'm down seven SDBs and he's down five. So far no missiles used. Knock on wood, but this operation is too easy._

"Didn't anyone request backup?" a Belkan soldier asked. "Keep trying until we get a response!"

"Things are gonna get tricky if reinforcements show up," Pixy said.

I locked on to a SAM, an AA Gun, and a few tanks and let away four more SDBs. They were scattered around a group of houses. I was able to take them out without touching the houses again.

"The owners of those houses will probably be back once this war is over," Pixy commented.

"Talley ho," I said. "I got the F-15."

"Mig."

 _See who gets their kill first._

I looped around and quickly go on the F-15's tail. This guy was better than the others, though. He managed to break away before I got a lock.

 _Oh, ho._

"Splash one," Pixy said.

 _Goddammit._

I actually had to put a little effort into getting a lock on that F-15. I probably could have downed it with gunfire, but I was invested at that point.

"Fox two." I let away a sidewinder and blew it to hell.

 _Not bad. Recount... I'm down eleven SDBs now and a sidewinder._

"Where the hell are those reinforcements?" said the Belkan soldier from earlier.

"Twelve," Pixy said as four ground targets disappeared from my radar.

"Thirteen."

"They're coming straight at us!" a Belkan said.

"Here they come again! Three o'clock!"

 _Oh, there's York and Chizuru._

I watched as they dropped two SDBs each.

"Good job," I said.

"Keep an eye out for SAMs," Pixy warned. "They're gonna give us all they've got.

"What happened to our orders from HQ?" came another Belkan.

"Our communications have been cut off!

"We're gonna get slaughtered down here!"

"A little more pandemonium and we'll be done here," I said as I dropped an SDB on another SAM."

"I'm sure this fight will change the look of this place," Pixy replied.

"Got a Mirage and Mig up ahead."

"A Mirage?" Pixy went silent for a minute as we engaged the enemy. "Cipher take the Mig. I recognize that Mirage. I want it."

"Go for it. Crusader, Siren, form up."

"Roger." They returned to my wing as I gunned down the Mig. York bombed a SAM as two more Migs approached.

"You two, go for it."

Pixy returned from his fight and dropped a round of SDBs. "Seventeen."

I dropped a round of SDBs before I gave him my number. "Seventeen."

 _That's fifteen SDBs down, five left. Pixy's dropped thirteen, so that's seven left._

"Our 2nd defense unit is down!" the Belkans cried. "How could this happen?! There're only a few enemy fighters up there!"

"There aren't many Belkan ground forces left," Eagle Eye reported. "Continue operation."

"This supply route is their lifeline," another Belkan said. "Don't let them take it back!"

 _Good luck stopping us. You only have two tanks and one SAM left. Technically you already lost them._

I had dropped a few more SDBs mid-thought.

"Captain! There's smoke by the bridge! We're about to enter the battle zone."

"Somebody's late to the party," Pixy said as he swooped over them. "That's twenty."

"Twenty."

"Operation complete," Eagle Eye reported. "Now the Allied Forces can secure a military transport route. Well done, Galm Team. You have three wingmen now and they all made it through. Looks like luck was on your side again today, Solo Wing."

"Yeah, well, I've had my fill of goin' home without wings."

* * *

 **-Post Mission-**

The mission was a success. Passage along Route 171 has been secured. Thanks to you, Ustio will now be able to launch a counterattack.

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1920hrs 15 April 1995

I smirked as I read Eagle Eye's report on York and Chizuru.

 _They ended up with twenty two each._

* * *

 **(A/N) I have a few things to note.**

 **First, if you're not new to this story, you're probably questioning why Zen Senior is present in the 2018 part of the story. I actually meant to have another chapter in _Legendary Aces: Shorts_ out before now that would have explained that, but I haven't had time to finish it. I intend to do so and have that released next Monday. It's nearly done, so I won't be a week late like with this chapter.**

 **Second, I intended to have this chapter posted one week ago, but I feel asleep while editing it in the afternoon and... well I woke up Tuesday. I was in the middle of adjusting my sleep schedule. This is good, however, I actually put more editing time on the chapter and figured out the whole timezone situation. I needed more time with the chapter, and well I unintentionally got it.**

 **Third, at least one of you noticed that Cipher is being referred to as male in the documentary bits. This is intentional. Cipher's identity was not public knowledge until 2013.**

* * *

 ** **Time zones are a " _insert profanity here_ " when working when a worldwide setting. I had previously drew up a time zone map when I was working on LA2. That time zone map is not ideal, it was literally just a world map with 24 vertical sections; a city could be sliced in half for example, or a country (Osea was one) getting cut in half by the international date line. I found a world map online that actually had a small time zone map at the bottom, and that one shifts the date line to the ocean between Yuktobania and Osea.****

 ** **I'm adapting the previous LA stories to fit that map. It will change nothing plot-wise, and will only affect a few sparse dates. One notable difference is that Sand Island and Isle Pandora are no longer in the same time zone. Sand Island is on the right side of the date line with the rest of Osea while Isle Pandora is on the left, so they are now 23 hours apart, despite being directly north/south of each other. LA3 Chapter 1 is getting an update to accommodate that as well, only the dates will be amended and somebody will make a snide comment about time zones. If you're reading this after Chapter 1 was originally released, see if you can find the comment!****

 ** **A final note on time zones: ever since I made that original time zone map in LA2, I started tacking a time zone indicator on dates in chapters where it was necessary to know to avoid confusion. If there is only one time/date and no time zone indicated then the local time zone is assumed. Multiple time zones being listed is not new here, but to elaborate: they are used when the setting shifts away from the primary setting; it'd be weird to be telling the story on April 3rd, then shift to another POV in April 4th, then back to the original POV on April 3rd.****

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Round Table

-x-

 **Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord**

 **Chapter 3: The Round Table  
Operation: Choker One**

* * *

For after all what is man in nature?  
A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing,  
a central point between nothing and all and  
infinitely far from understanding either.

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1420hrs 17 April 1995

"Eye on the target," I said as I watched York and Chizuru from afar. "This is training, but don't use that as an excuse to lose. Your opponent's job is to train you, your job is to win."

They were going at Pixy in a two on one mock battle. Their goal was to get a lock on for ten seconds. I told him not to go all out, but not to go easy either. I didn't expect either of them to actually win, but they were getting a few five second locks before he evaded.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to fight _you_ , Cipher?" Chizuru asked.

"You lock Pixy for ten second then we'll talk," I said. "First to do that doesn't have to run ten laps on the runway. If you both lose, you both run."

"Roger," York said.

They started trying harder. That much was clear. Pixy wasn't one to go easy on someone out of remorse or pity, so I knew he would keep the pressure on.

 _They are excellent pilots. They've shown significant growth since they arrived. They're a far cry to what they were in the Project Crusader program a few months ago._

In August 1994, York and Chizuru began flight training at Andrews under a special program called Project Crusader. It was rigorous. Jack, Allison, and I designed a large portion of the program, aiming it to push pilots so far as to make Topgun look like a walk in the park. They trained on virtually every plane used by the Osean military. They, among other pilots, participated in the five month program and drastically improved their flying ability.

The way they approached an opponent was no longer "point and shoot" or simply chasing them. They learned to predict their target's movements, be aware of every plan both allied and enemy, and most importantly know their plane. One cannot be a true pilot without first knowing their plane. A plane is more than a tool of war, it is like anything else used to enhance a person's ability. A sword is not a separate entity in the hands of an experienced warrior. Much like with the sword, the plane is an extension of your body, and one must know every part of one's body to perform at the highest level.

The truth of being a pilot is not knowing how to fight, but how to fly. Everything else comes naturally.

The two never managed to get a solid lock on Pixy for more than five seconds, but he locked on both of them for ten seconds each. They still had a ways to go.

 _Pixy knows how to fly. He knows every move his plane is capable of, every little twitch, every single nuance. York and Chizuru are still learning, but they are good and learn quickly. I expect them to be top tier pilots by the end of this war._

* * *

 **-Briefing-**

"Head Operations has issued an emergency order for a reconnaissance mission to be conducted near the border. You will be monitoring the airspace B7R, currently under Belkan control. Strong opposition is expected by enemy squadrons, and the presence of a magnetic field has been detected, which may interfere with communications."

"In short, this will not be a walk in the park."

"The B7R airspace is located above an area rich in subterranean resources, where many conflicts have been fought in the past. You are authorized to engage enemy planes upon contact. The time has come for your skills to be tested."

* * *

 **-Pixy-**

"Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace, B7R... aka the "Round Table." It was the grand stage where we Pilots performed. We were all on an equal footing, fighting under the same conditions. No affiliations or ranks to hinder us."

"Aces from every nation crisscrossed through those skies in pursuit of air superiority. The only rule of engagement was to survive."

* * *

 **-Mission Start-  
-Cipher-**

B7R 022'53'37"N 234'19'32"E  
1120hrs 20 April 1995

"Galm Team. This is Eagle Eye. Penetrate B7R and get a feel for the surroundings."

"Galm 1, roger."

"Galm 2, roger. This kind of job is what we're all about."

 _This area is notorious among pilots. I'm not sure if bringing York and Chizuru for this one was a good idea, but it'll be a good learning experience. I expect-_

"Enemies on radar," Eagle eye said. "Exercise caution."

 _-that._

"Dammit!"

"Is something wrong with the IFF?" a Belkan asked. "Only four aircraft are showing up on radar."

"Galm Team, engage," Eagle Eye ordered.

"Pixy, Crusader, Siren, peel off," I ordered. "Crusader, Siren, follow Pixy's lead."

"And you?" Pixy asked.

"I'll be fine alone."

"You sure about that? You do know what this place is?"

"Yes."

"Good luck. Don't die."

I throttled up and barreled toward the first pair of planes on the radar. It was a pair of MIGs.

"Fox three."

They were virtually standing still to me.

 _This is it._

I took a deep breath and examined the battle field. I could see and easily predict where every plane was headed.

 _Two F-4s over there._

I turned toward them and lined up the shot.

"We _will_ survive, Galm Team," Pixy said.

"Fox three."

It was almost slow motion. They tried to maneuver at the last second, but it was too late. Once a missile gets that close, it's over.

"Let's see what those planes are made of," came another Belkan voice.

"Galm Team, let's head for the Round Table," Pixy said. "Stay sharp."

Ahead of me were two TNDs. I locked on and fired, but those two were sharp. They maneuvered long before my missiles reached them. I prepared to chase them.

"Warning!" Eagle Eye reported. "Radar shows additional craft approaching Area B7R at high speed."

"Galm 2 to Galm 1. Enemy reinforcements. Probably the main force."

"Let them come."

* * *

A squadron of four F/A-18Cs approached. It was Belka's 10th Air Division, 8th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Grun Squadron.

"Report," said Grun 1.

"This is Grun 2. There's two of 'em."

"Well, then, let's have some fun."

* * *

"Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat," Eagle Eye said. "Intercept them."

"I figured you'd say that," Pixy said. "This is gonna cost you extra."

"Looks like you Ustio mercenaries made the wrong choice," Grun 1 said.

"This is the Round Table. Dead men's word hold no meaning."

"Crusader, Siren, stay with Pixy," I ordered. "I'll handle the Belkan aces."

"Are you serious?" York asked. "You should at least have a wingman."

"I've got this," I reinforced. "Fox three."

I fired 120s at all four of them. I expected none of them to connect, but they scattered."

"Hornets," Pixy said. "Don't let 'em sting you in the ass."

"All Grun units, set ejection handles to green," Grun 1 ordered."

"These guys know what they're doing," Pixy added. "Don't let up, even when they're locked on."

I had already swooped in and locked onto one of them. "Fox two."

"Shack on the target!" Eagle Eye reported.

"One down."

"Ustio mercenary?!" one of the Grun pilots asked.

"Take them down," another Belkan asked.

"They fly a lot different than the Oseans," Grun 1 noted.

After I downed one of the Grun planes, just about every enemy plane on my radar turned toward me.

 _This is gonna be fun._

"I'm going for the throat," Grun 1 said. "It's kill or be killed with these dogs."

I was one against many. Pixy, York, and Chizuru were picking off some of the Belkans that hadn't joined the brawl centered around me, but that still left me grossly outnumbered.

"It looks like they weren't joking. There's only four."

Weaving through the now ten or more planes, I locked onto another Grun and let loose a sidewinder.

"Fox two."

"Those bastards," Grun 1 said. "All planes, it's time to get serious."

I cut around the newly destroyed F-18 and continued. The Belkans were trying to give me hell, but they couldn't get a solid lock. As I maneuvered around the Grun planes, I started locking onto their Belkan allies.

"Don't let these Ustio fighters get too cocky."

I maneuvered behind a Mig and gunned it down quickly before moving on to an F-4. "Fox two."

I turned back and found those two TNDs from earlier and headed toward them. I made sure to glance at Pixy's location to make sure they were okay as I approached the first TND. He cut hard and tried to nose dive before pulling up in the opposite direction, basically making a vertical U-turn. I had no trouble following him and loosed a missile as he leveled off.

"Fox two."

The other TND had circled around to try to cover his wingman and now was approaching my tail. I didn't give him the slightest chance of getting a lock before I swooped around, locking a Mig and firing a missile as I went. I quickly found the TND's six o'clock, locked on, and fired another missile.

I looked over at the remaining two Grun planes with an F-4 and a Mig flying nearby. I set my sights on both of the extras and took off toward them. They were nothing special, easily felled by a missile each. The next Grun plane was a bit better. His maneuvering was good, but not enough to shake me. I stayed glued to his six and quickly got a lock.

"Fox two."

"There's one left. Cipher, I'll take care of this one."

"No."

Pixy disregarded my objection and bee lined toward the final Grun plane.

"Dammit!" Grun 1 said. "Both of 'em know what they're doing."

I locked on and fired a missile. Pixy simultaneously did the same and both missiles reached the leader of Grun Squadron together. With him down, the radar was clear of Belkan fighters.

"Nice," I said.

"All Belkan reinforcement confirmed down," Eagle Eye reported. "Mission complete. Return to base.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned toward Valais.

"Incoming message from Allied Forces Operations Command," Eagle Eye said. "Allied Naval force has begun its advance. We appreciate your work."

"Looks like we were just a couple of decoys," Pixy said.

"So it seems," I replied.

"Yo, Buddy. You still alive?"

I chuckled. "Crusader, Siren, are you two alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Chizuru replied. "Just a little amazed at your performance."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was incredible," York added.

"Actually, Cipher, I have to agree," Pixy said. "You surprised even me today."

"Oh. Well then," I said. "I did get a bit aggressive. Anyway, let's head back."

* * *

 **-Debriefing-**

Thanks to your success, we managed to confuse Belka. You've caught the attention of Head Operations.

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

Valais Air Base, Ustio  
1600hrs 20 April 1995

"How did you do that?" Chizuru asked. "You were incredible out there."

"We need to be able to fight like that," York added."

"You're missing the point of your training if that's what you think," I answered. "Both of you, if you truly think what I did today was beyond you, then..."

I sighed.

"You two," Pixy said. "Do you know anything about my background?"

"You're Belkan," York said.

"Yes, and what am I now?"

"A mercenary," Chizuru said.

"Yes. I am a mercenary. What do I do when we go on missions?"

"You fight until you win and get paid when you return," York said.

"Yes, I fight. "How" do I fight?"

"I don't follow."

" _How_ do _you_ fight?" I asked York.

"I lock on to the target and fire a missile, or gun them down."

"No. That's how you kill. How do you fight?"

"I don't understand."

Pixy and I exchanged glances, both with raised eyebrows.

"Think long and hard on that question," I said. "No training until you come up with the correct answer. Dismissed."

After they left, Pixy said, "Think they'll come up with the right answer?"

"Eventually."

"They're overthinking a simple answer. There's only one way a pilot can fight."

We looked at each other and simultaneously said, "They fly."

* * *

 **(A/N) This isn't Monday, but this chapter has gotten delayed enough. I didn't want to wait another week. Project Crusader will be mentioned more later. Just note that the similarity between York's callsign and Project Crusader isn't accidental.**

 **Another LA Shorts chapter will come next Monday!**

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Juggernaut

-x-

 **Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord**

 **Chapter 4: Juggernaut  
Operation: Offensive Campaign No. 4101**

* * *

For after all what is man in nature?  
A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing,  
a central point between nothing and all and  
infinitely far from understanding either.

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City  
1245hrs 5 December 2018

We took a break from the storytelling to wait for Uncle Jack to arrive. Offensive Campaign No. 4101 was the next part of the Belkan War we'd be covering. Aunt Allison and Uncle Jack both started their participation there. Aunt Allison was already here, but I didn't want to continue without the third flight lead.

Uncle Jack and Yami showed up 1215 hours, but we didn't continue right away. Everyone wanted to go out to eat. Yami and I split off from the group to meet Nagase at the hospital. She had been discharged a week ago, but still had to go in for a checkup. She had just got out when we arrived.

"Hey, Nagase," I greeted as I rolled down the window.

"That low profile enough?" she asked, eyeing my Aventador S.

"Should see Aunt Allison's car," Yami said. "It's basically a formula car."

"Was I supposed to ride with you? There's no back seat."

"You can sit on Yami's lap."

Both of them looked at me as if I spoke evil.

"What?"

Both sighed and Nagase reluctantly hopped in.

"This is so illegal," Yami said.

"And dangerous," Nagase added. "I just came out of a hospital and you're making me do _this_?"

"Yep." I sped off before either could change their minds. "You two hungry? I'm starving."

"I could eat," Nagase said.

"Let's go for sushi," Yami said.

"Mmm."

"Sushi it is," I said.

* * *

 **-Rei-**

Royal Palace, Nordennavic  
1300hrs 5 December 2018

"Let me go!" Joey yelled as she attempted to kick Dad. He caught her foot and tossed her aside. "This lockdown is ridiculous!"

I wanted to leave, too, but Mom was adamant about it. She felt it safest to have us in Nordennavic.

"She thinks it's safe here, but Kyomu Island is only a thousand miles to the west."

"They're not going to attack here, they can't afford it," Dad said. "If they attack here, they leave themselves vulnerable."

"Deterrence is only good if they think the consequence is severe enough. They could wipe out Nordennavic and be back home in a matter of hours. Assuming they don't attack, they can still infiltrate to kidnap Rei and me."

"I'd wish 'em luck if they tried. They're not getting into this bunker."

"He's right, Joey," I said.

"Damnit, I know that, but I want out of here!"

"And your solution is to beat up your father?" Dad said.

"As if you'd let me."

"Joey..." I mumbled.

"Rei, our situations were different! I was able to come and go between here and Pandora City as I wanted, and now I'm locked in a bunker five hundred feet below the palace all because our dumbass uncle is the biggest traitor in history."

Dad struck her across the face and knocking her to the floor. "That's enough. Go to your room?"

She smirked as she stood up. "Which room? My prison cell here, or my room at the President's Mansion? Or maybe the one I had as a baby at Akari Manor." Without another word, she went to the room she called a prison cell.

"I don't believe any of the reasons Mom gave to keep all of us here," I said. I wasn't angry or eager to fight, but I had my own reservations. "What's the real reason we're here?"

"Believe it or not, your mother didn't lie to you," Dad said. "You're here for nothing more or less than safety."

"Then send us to Atlantis."

"I've thought about that, too. Kye is busy with something today, though. I haven't been able to reach her."

"You've already tried to ask?"

"I'd much rather you kids not be locked down here." He looked at me, noticing the hint of surprise on my face. "Look, if I can't get ahold of her in three more hours, I'll fly all of you to Atlantis myself."

"We can't all fit in an X-05."

"No, but you can fit in the Sleipnir."

"It's here?"

He nodded. "When your Mom dropped you off, she left it here."

"I see. You know, Joey might calm down a bit if you tell her about this."

"Yeah, but she's too angry with me to believe it. You go tell her."

"You think she'll believe me?"

"More likely than me. She's _your_ twin."

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City  
1245hrs 5 December 2018

"This sushi is great," Nagase said, struggling to talk in between mouthfuls. "Is all the food in Paragon this good?"

"Oh no, there's plenty of poor food joints here," Yami said. "This place is just really good."

"I see."

As they were talking, I glanced around to see where my agents were. One was waiting in a black sedan outside, another was in casual clothes sitting at a table across the restuarant, and the other two were dressed as police officers at another table.

"What are you looking around for?" Yami asked. She glanced around and noticed the agents. "Oh, right."

"Just seeing where they are," I said.

"Does really annoy you that much?"

"I don't like being followed. Hatsumi says you get used to it, but I think it's more like you become numb to it."

"Huh."

"So what's your plans for the day after this?" Nagase asked.

"Back to the mansion," I answered. "You're welcome to come listen in."

"Listen in? What's going on?"

"Classified. A restaurant is too public to discuss it."

"Oh, secret stuff."

With our plates clean, I glanced around at the three agents eating. The one agent in casual clothes, Agent Mathers, had just finished and was getting up to head to the door. I handed Yami my card, stood up, and headed for the door as well. I met him outside and handed him the key to my Aventador S.

"You know the drill," I said.

"It'll be in the garage twenty minutes after your arrival."

He got in my car and drove off.

"What about us?" Yami asked as she and Nagase caught up.

"One moment."

The only agent dressed as an agent pulled up in front of us in the black sedan. We piled in.

"Back to the mansion."

Without a word, he drove off.

* * *

Pandora City, President's Mansion  
1330hrs 5 December 2018

Once everyone returned to the mansion, we resumed the discussion on the Belkan War.

"Dad, was there anything on your front you need to add before 4101?"

"Not before. I have a short something after."

I nodded. "Mom, Allison, Jack, the floor is yours."

"Offensive Campaign No. 4101," Mom started. "April 24, 1995. It was comprised of three back-to-back missions. I was aware of such before the formal briefing, thus I called Allison. She and Jack were both at Andrews at the time, so it wasn't hard to get the backup I wanted."

"I got the call and we headed to Valais immediately," Aunt Allison said.

"We no more than landed before the briefing started," Uncle Jack added.

* * *

 **-Briefing-**

The Ustio and Osean coalition forces are to launch a joint campaign. The collective strategic military force of the two armies will be referred to as the "Allied Forces." The campaign will be called "Offensive Campaign No. 4101."

The objective of this operation is to secure a sea transit lane for the Allied Forces. To secure this channel, the Belkan forces occupying the Futuro Canal must be cleared out. You will be given a choice of missions in this joint operation. Offensive Campaign No. 4101 will be comprised of the following three air missions.

First, there is "Operation Gelnikos." This is an air-to-air/surface operation, whose objective is to wipe out Belka's air squadron, port facilities, and surface weapons.

Next is "Operation Round Hammer." This is an air-to-surface operation, whose objective is to wipe out the Belkan fleet, its port facilities, and surface weapons.

And the last mission is called "Operation Costner." This is an escort mission whose objective is to protect the naval vessels in Osea's 3rd Fleet, including its state-of-the-art aircraft carrier, which will be making a trial voyage.

Fierce resistance by Belkan forces is expected in all three missions. Additional forces have been included in this mission. As per Cipher's instructions, Galm Team will handle two of the three operations. Galm 3 and Galm 4 will be assigned to Operation Gelnikos under the flight lead Captain Jack Bartlett, callsign Kid. Cipher and Pixy will handle Operation Round Hammer. Operation Costner will be taken by Captain Allison Bartlett, callsign Mobius.

* * *

 **-Mission Start-  
-Jack-**

Futuro Canal  
1140hrs 24 April 1995

"Eagle Eye to Galm Team," Eagle Eye said. "Destroy all Belkan Forces stationed in the port. Secure a route of passage for the Allied Fleet."

"I've made visual contact with Futuro Canal," said an allied pilot.

"Enemy planes have been spotted on radar," a Belkan soldier called out. "All units, prepare to engage."

"They're here already? That was faster than our estimates, but still within the margin of error."

"There's the counter-attack signal," the allied pilot said. "I've been waitin' a long time for this day."

"Galm 3 and 4, we gotta protect the fleet behind us," I said. "I'm counting on you, Nuggets."

"There must be some jamming facilities around here," Eagle Eye reported. "If we can take those out, our radars should clear up."

"That's our cue," I said. "Lite 'em up."

With Crusader and Siren trailing me, I dove into the action. I spotted the jamming facilities and released a stand-off dispenser.

"SAM and AA Gun up ahead," I called out.

"Roger that," York replied. "I got the SAM."

"I got the AA Gun," Chizuru added.

My SOD knocked out both jammers and everything else nearby. We looped around and made a second pass.

"Two more jammers, a SAM, and an AA Gun," I said. "Same deal. Knock 'em out."

Simultaneously, I released a SOD, and they a missile each.

"F-20 ahead," York reported.

"Yeah, I see it," I said. "I don't think they like us blowing up their toys. You two, have at it. I'll cover you if you need it."

"Roger," both said as they engaged the Belkan fighter.

"Jamming has been cleared," Eagle Eye reported. "Good job."

"All in a day's work," I said. "We'll have this done in no time."

"Splash one bogey," Chizuru said.

"Two more incoming," I said. "I'll take the X-29."

"I got the other F-20," York said.

"I'm on Crusader's six," Chizuru added.

They split off and chased down that other F-20.

 _Those kids are pretty good. They might give us a run for our money someday._

I narrowed my eyes as I locked on.

"Fox two," I said as I loosed a missile. The X-29 had no chance to evade.

"Prepare to initiate antiaircraft fire!" another Belkan ordered. "Hurry!"

"Is it normal to hear the Belkans?" I asked.

"I've been hearing them on every mission so far, but they don't seem to respond," Chizuru said.

"Maybe they just don't like us," I said. "Rude. Hey, tally-ho. F-15 inbound."

"We got this," York said confidently.

"On your six," Chizuru said.

"Go get 'em."

They intercepted the F-15 and quickly maneuvered behind it. They had it falling to the water in a ball of fire in no time.

I nodded in silence.

"Don't be stingy with the ammunition," a Belkan cried out. "Fire everything we've got at them!"

 _That's not gonna help you._

As the Nuggets circled around, I spotted another enemy fighter coming in hot. "Fox Three."

I expected to see the plane dodge and was ready to chase it, but it exploded.

"He flew right into the missile," I said. "Not the first time I've seen that, probably won't be the last."

"Did they even try to dodge it?" York asked.

"Nope. Probably thought it was coming from behind. I saw chaff right before the explosion.

"Don't allow the enemy near our force!" a Belkan ordered.

"AA Gun," Chizuru said. "I got it."

"Looks like the enemy's rounded up a lot of firepower," said an allied pilot.

"I see a tank and a few APCs," I said. "They're lined up nicely."

"Think a SOD will do the job?" York asked.

"Heh."

"Launching."

"Don't get strung out chasing the enemy," came another allied Pilot.

"Let's show those Allied cowards a little Belkan hospitality!" a Belkan said.

"Don't just look for enemy fire," another said. "Watch out for fratricide from friendly forces, too."

"Don't panic," an allied fighter said. "We're still okay."

"We're making good progress," I said. "Keep it up. Siren, drop a SOD on that cluster up ahead."

"Roger."

"Our ground facilities won't last much longer!" came a Belkan voice right after her attack.

"Crusader, Siren, break!" I ordered. A string of long range missiles came in just in time to not catch us off guard. "One plane. I'll take care of it. You two keep the pressure on the ground."

This one was better than the rest. He could maneuver, but he was nothing compared to Layla and Allison. It took me a good twenty seconds to maneuver around and lock him, but he was soon a ball of fire.

"That guy knows how to fly," York said. "I could learn a few things from him."

"We're all always learning. Keep your ears open and your eyes sharp."

"We're in a tight situation here, boys," a Belkan said. "Don't let 'em get any closer to Belka."

"I'll never let them take this canal," another said.

"SOD away," Chizuru reported.

"Eagle Eye, we got more coming in," I said.

"The Galm Team is engaged with Belkan forces," Eagle Eye reported. "Other planes go join them!"

"SOD away," York said.

The enemy's ground forces were done for. Our other forces would have no problem cleaning them out.

"Crusader, Siren, we're out of SODs, but the ground doesn't need our help now anyhow. Swap to full air-to-air combat. Only stop to take out an anti-air weapon."

"Roger."

"Be ready for anything. Anyone will get desperate if they're getting pounded. And Belka's no exception. Speaking of which, bandit dead ahead."

"Fox three," York announced.

This one dodged York's missile, but flew right into Chizuru's. She had fired two seconds after.

"Keep it up!" an allied pilot said. "Just a little bit longer."

"SAM," I said.

"Missile away," Chizuru said.

"Good job," I said.

"Galm Team, the enemy forces are almost eliminated," Eagle Eye reported. "Keep at it!"

"Don't let up until we've taken back Ustio," said an Ustio pilot.

"This is our ocean!" a Belkan said. "We'll never lose it!"

"Drive those Belkans out of the canal!" an Allied pilot said.

"Incoming," I said. "Two pairs of enemy fighters. Two F-20s, two F-15s. I'll take the F-20s."

"Roger that, we'll take the other two," York said.

"Fox three." I fired two missiles to spook them, looped around behind and gunned one down. Chasing the other was easy enough. "Splash two."

"Three," York said.

"Four," Chizuru added.

"Enemy forces eliminated," Eagle Eye reported. "Nice work, Galm Team. This should make the next operation go smoother."

"Mission success confirmed," HQ added. "Allied Fleet, begin your advance."

"This is Commander Weeker on the Kestrel. We appreciate the great air support!"

* * *

 **-Mission Continue-  
-Cipher-**

Futuro Canal  
1200hrs 24 April 1995

 _Now that Jack, York, and Chizuru finished their part, it's my turn._

"You ready, Pixy?"

"Let's do this."

"Galm Team, commence operation," Eagle Eye ordered. "Eliminate the threat north of the canal."

"This is a significant hurdle to overcome if we wanna take back Ustio," said an allied pilot. "Failure is not an option."

"This is the gate to freedom," Pixy said. "If we can get through, we can turn things around."

"Eagle Eye to Galm Team. Destroy all Belkan Forces stationed in the port. Secure a route of passage for the Allied Fleet."

"Roger," I said. "We're on it."

"They're lined up nice and pretty," Pixy said.

"What do you say we smudge 'em a bit?" I asked. "I'm thinking a SOD will do the trick."

"SOD away."

A chain of explosions resonated below as we passed. The oil tanks exploded and increased the destruction. Several tanks, various vehicles, even some AA Guns and a few SAMs were suddenly gone.

"Effective," I said.

"Engaging the Allied Forces," came a Belkan voice.

"Alright, split up," I ordered. "I'll take the cluster near the bank."

"Got it," Pixy replied. "I'll take the group further inland."

"Enemy fleet advancing north towards the canal," another Belkan said. "We can't expect much help from the air. We'll have to stop them ourselves."

"We'll hold them off here," came another.

"Cipher, don't underestimate the Belkans," Eagle Eye said. "They'll do anything it takes to protect that canal."

"Yeah, that's pretty clear," I said. "Don't worry, AWACS, we've got this."

"Godspeed."

"Drive those Belkans out of the canal!" an Allied fighter said.

I dove toward the bank and lined up my shot. "SOD away."

Within seconds of the following explosions, a Belkan came over the radio again, "Status report, facility damage confirmed."

"Pixy, I'm heading across the canal," I said. "I used both of my SODs and I'm about to use my Boltrack."

"Roger. I just loosed my second SOD and I'm looking for an excuse to drop my Boltrack."

Several SAMs and AA Guns lined the other side of the canal alongside a few tanks.

 _I could blow up those oil tanks as a weapon if I have to, but I'd rather not. I've already detonated a few and would rather use them as an asset than a weapon._

"Don't let any enemy planes slip past this line," a Belkan cried.

I locked on with the Boltrack, a weapon of my own design that using technology I had been working on before the war. It was capable of locking on to ten targets simultaneously. A single large missile carried ten small individual missiles each with a powerful payload.

"This is quite a battle," an Allied pilot said. "Both sides have a lot of firepower."

I heard there's a few Ustio mercenaries caught up in the mix," said another.

"Yeah, and they're supposed to be good."

"Two Ustio fighters... That Eagle with a red wing... that's..."

"Galm 1, I'm looking forward to our reward for today."

"It'll be good," I said.

"Ground forces have been eliminated," Eagle Eye reported. "Continue to engage the enemy fleet."

"Cipher, let's take out those ships."

"We have twelve Harpoons between us."

"Gotta use them well."

"Looks like there's some enemy planes up ahead, too."

"Good thing we dropped our heavy weapons."

"Drop a few of these Harpoons and we'll be as nimble as... something, I'm too focused for analogies."

"In that case..."

"Let's get it done."

We doze straight toward the sea, running into an F-18 along the way.

"I got him, Pixy."

"Roger that."

The pilot in this F-18 was pretty good, but they were no match for me. I quickly maneuvered behind and launched a sidewinder. "Fox two."

Flying around the debris, I quickly set my eyes on the nearest Belkan ships. Pixy had already fired two Harpoons. I adjusted my targeting to compensate. Soon, we each had sunk a Destroyer and Frigate.

"Ustio aircraft approaching," a Belkan sailor reported. "All ships engage!"

"Little late, aren't they?" Pixy asked rhetorically.

"Four ships down," I added. "I think I'd be embarrassed if I made that callout _after_ what we just did."

"Three destroyers ahead," Pixy said.

"Go for it. I see a couple planes I want to get acquainted with."

"If you call that _acquainted_ , I'd hate to see what you consider _making friends_."

"Why would I need friends when I got a wingman?"

"Touché."

As Pixy locked on to the three destroyers, I barreled ahead to intercept the two F-15s. I destroyed one with a sidewinder, using the second of only two in my weapons loadout, and chased the other down with guns.

As I was lining up my shot, I heard a Belkan screaming, "Our main engine is down! Unable to advance!"

"Galm 1 and 2, the enemy forces are almost eliminated," Ghost Eye reported. "Keep at it!"

I gunned down my target and headed toward my next target."

"Allied Forces. Don't think you can leave this canal alive," a Belkan said.

"Funny, considering how much damage we've done, eh, Cipher?" Pixy laughed. "F-15 ahead, this one has different markings."

"All yours."

"I got 'em."

Pixy and I swapped roles. I turned toward the ships and he intercepted the enemy plane. I found two Cruisers and an Aegis not far apart and decided they'd make nice targets. Three Harpoons later, they were on fire and beginning to sink.

"Our bridge has suffered extensive damage!" a Belkan sailor reported. "We're going down! All hands abandon ship!"

"Concentrate all firepower on the enemy fleet!" an Allied pilot said. "Don't give 'em any time to regroup!"

Two more F-15s found their way to me, a moment too late. Both exploded as Pixy passed overhead.

"Nice," I said. I locked on to the last enemy ship in the area and dropped my last Harpoon on it.

"The Belkan Fleet and ground forces have been eliminated," Eagle Eye reported. "Nice work, Galm Team. This should make the last operation a whole lot easier."

"All in a day's work," Pixy said.

"This is Commander Weeker on the Kestrel. We appreciate the great air support!"

* * *

 **-Mission Continue-  
-Allison-**

Futuro Canal  
1220hrs 24 April 1995

"Mobius, the sky is yours," Layla said as I passed her on my way to the battle zone.

"Acknowledged," I said.

"Mobius, cover the Allied Fleet so they can pass safely through the canal," Eagle Eye reported. "No mistakes!"

"I don't make mistakes," I said.

"This is Captain Weeker on the Kestrel. All personnel, listen up. But keep working. Our flyboys have secured air superiority. Now all we've gotta do is advance and break through to the end!"

I looked at my radar then I scanned the sky, sea, and ground. _The first two operations went well._

"Blips on radar!" Eagle Eye reported. "Multiple enemy craft entering our airspace!"

"Mobius, engaging."

The first enemy to come into my airspace was an F-1. Expecting only to fight air-to-air after Jack and Layla took care of the ground and sea targets, I came loaded with a full arsenal of air weapons. I locked on and fired a 120.

 _I'll never understand how a pilot can thoughtlessly fly directly into a missile._

Another F-1 trailed not far behind. I intercepted that one with a 9.

"We're too late," a Belkan pilot said. "We'll just have to do it ourselves!"

"We've been on a winning streak since the icy mountains and I intend to keep it that way," an Ustio pilot said.

"The Belkan Air Force will never lose to those Allied cowards," came another Belkan.

"I'll keep that fleet from getting in one way or another," came yet another.

I sighed and headed toward my next target. Another F-1 was flying straight toward the fleet. It took almost no effort to get behind him with a 9.

"We should be able to pull it off with Cipher and Pixy on our side," the Ustio pilot said.

"Eagle Eye here, you are flying with Mobius, not Cipher and Pixy."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, Cipher and Pixy will be returning shortly. In the meantime, Mobius is _more_ than enough to handle the situation."

I shook my head, disregarding the comments, and headed for the next group. Two F-16s and two SU-27s, all lined up nicely. I obtained a multi lock and loosed four 120s.

 _That's five 120s, and two 9s. This loadout comes with eighteen 120s and ten 9s, so I have plenty of ammunition left, not even counting the guns I haven't touched._

"Those greedy Osean bastards," a Belkan said. "I knew they'd come for our canal.

Two more F-16s were next. I circled behind them and dropped one right away with a 9. I had to briefly chase the other, but he didn't last long.

 _Five 120s, four 9s._

"They've entered the canal but that's as far as they'll get," a Belkan said.

Suddenly my missile alert went off. An enemy SU-27 had fired a long range missile at me, but it had no chance of hitting me. I dodged around it and launched a 9 into his cockpit.

 _Five 9s._

"Just keep firing!" an Allied fighter said. "Make sure we don't hit our allies!"

I spotted a Mirage in the distance and immediately headed toward it. It fired at me, but as with the last plane, I dodged and landed a 9 in its cockpit.

 _Six 9s._

"Enemy missile has hit the water," came the Kestrel. "Point of impact confirmed. Caution, we're within range."

 _They're using long range ship missiles. They're so far out I can't get a lock with a 120._

I hit my afterburners and bolted to intercept. With three enemy planes incoming, I loosed three 120s as soon as I got a lock.

 _Are these pilots retarded? Every one of them flew directly into a missile._

"Mobius, Cipher here. We're coming up on your six."

"Cipher and Pixy have returned to the battle zone," Eagle Eye reported. "I repeat, Cipher and Pixy are back!"

"Careful, Cipher," I said. "You might catch Idiocitus from these enemy pilots."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they keep flying into my missiles."

"That seems to be a recurring thing. I bet most of them haven't had enough training to realize the missile isn't coming from behind."

"Incoming."

It was almost as if the enemy knew backup had arrived. Many more planes started pouring in.

"Spread out," Layla said. "This is nothing we can't handle."

"Roger that," Pixy replied.

"I'll take the west side."

"Wait, the _entire_ west?" Pixy asked.

I ignored him and bolted toward the next set of enemies.

"Don't get pulled into any dogfights. If we can sink their ships, we've won," a Belkan said just before I sent a 9 into his tail.

 _Eight 120s, seven 9s._

"Focus on their ships! Sink 'em all!" came another Belkan just before I shot him down.

 _Eight 9s._ I shook my head. _Why now of all places do I think of that old seven-eight-nine joke?_

"Our fleet has finally made it through half way," Eagle Eye reported. "Keep it up, Galm Team! We're counting on you!"

"The fleet's moving extra slow!" Pixy said.

 _He's not wrong._

As I circled back, I caught an F-20 coming in.

 _Another 9 fired, another kill confirmed. Three more F-1s coming in..._

I quickly locked on with 120s and loosed them. I had no time to celebrate with a squadron of Tornados coming in.

 _Eleven 120s and nine 9s._

"Don't try to force your way in," a Belkan said. "You'll be shot down by antiaircraft fire."

"I don't think that's the type of fire they should be worried about," Pixy said.

"Cipher, how's the east?" I asked as I watched four Tornados explode from impacts by my 120s.

"All clear on this side," she answered.

"All clear over here as well," I replied.

"Confirmed," Eagle Eye reported. "The area has been sanitized of enemy fighters. Good job Mobius and Galm Team."

"This is Commander Weeker on the Kestrel. My fleet has managed to pass through the canal. Thank you for your support."

* * *

 **-Debriefing-**

Thanks to your combined efforts in Operation Gelnikos, Round Hammer, and Costner, Campaign No. 4101 was a success. The acquisition of this sea lane will prove to be an invaluable resource to our forces. Having passed safely through the canal, the Osean fleet marks the beginning of our nation's counterattack.

* * *

 **(A/N) Not much to say here this time except sorry for the extended absence. I did not abandon this story! Just busy schedules, projects, and the like. LA Shorts may go for extended periods without updates, but that's the nature of a supplementary story.**

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flicker of Hope

-x-

 **Legendary Aces 3: The Demon Lord**

 **Chapter 5: Flicker of Hope  
Operation: Varsity**

* * *

For after all what is man in nature?  
A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing,  
a central point between nothing and all and  
infinitely far from understanding either.

* * *

 **-Cipher-**

Osean Paragon Base  
1120hrs 30 April 1995

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" York asked as our transport was approaching the runway.

"Even if it's not, isn't it too late anyway?" Pixy countered.

"The three of you are not Paragon citizens or operatives, but you are still my subordinates," I said. "I am both, and I'm also married to the President and my father is the Base Commander here, so I think we'll be alright."

"Wait, really?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes. You've met both of them, though. You didn't know?"

"When you invited us to Akari Manor, but their statuses weren't mentioned."

"Oh, well, now you know. I suppose I could see why you didn't realize at least Zen's position. He doesn't really seem like a President. He acted like a goofball around you two." I glanced over at Pixy and saw a look of intense focus, as if he were paying closer attention to the conversation than normal. "You okay?"

"I knew you had trained these two a few years ago," he said, "but I wasn't aware you knew them personally."

"Our relationship isn't as personal as you're imagining. I invited them to a celebratory banquet at Akari Manor following their graduation from the Crusader Program."

"Ah."

We waited in silence as the plane landed. As soon as the plane stopped and the hatch opened, in came my three children.

"Mom!" Kye yelled excitedly as she ran up the ramp ahead of her siblings.

"Oh my, what are you three doing here?" I asked as the eight year old blonde girl tackled me. You're supposed to be... oh right today's Sunday... no school. Does your father know you're here?"

"Nope!" Kye said. "We snuck out and flew up here."

I glanced up to see Kari standing at the bottom of the ramp. She nodded silently at question I had just asked the kids.

"We wanted to see you," Zen Jr. said. "Miss Kari said you'd be here today."

"And I suppose you three tortured that information out of her."

"Maybe a little," Kye said.

"We didn't!" Yami said.

Pixy whispered to York and Chizuru, "So an eight year old will joke about torture, but six is too young."

"Eight is too young!" Chizuru said.

"Mr. York! Miss Cheesru!" Yami ran past me and up to the two.

"Hi, Yami. Still having trouble will my name?"

"Your name is hard!"

"Try again with me. Chee"

"Chee."

"Zuu."

"Zuu."

"Ruu."

"Ruu."

"Chee-zuu-ruu."

"Chee-zuu-ruu."

"There you go, Sweetie."

"Yay! Thank you, Cheesru!"

York and Pixy chuckled while Chizuru sighed.

Kari clapped her hands. "Come, Children. Your mother has work to do. You can visit her after she's done."

"Okay!" the three said in tandem as they followed Kari away.

"I take it there's a place for them to stay?" Pixy asked.

"There's a proper living quarters for family underground in the mountain," I explained. "This is a research base, not a training base, so it's common for families to visit for extended periods, though there is a limit to when and how long they can stay. Family of the Base Commander has their own private quarters and can stay indefinitely. It's my home away from home, if you will."

"Convenient."

"Our reason for coming here is in an underground hangar. We need to check in, then we can go see our new toys."

* * *

"Our new toys are planes?" Pixy asked. "What's wrong with our current planes? These are the same thing."

"That's the intention," I said. "The enemy will see us flying F-15s and think nothing different. However, there 'is' something different about them. The raw design is mostly the same, just these have more powerful engines. Nothing substantial, they're about ten percent faster. The 'real' difference is the inclusion of a weapons system that Allison and I have been working on for years."

"Oh?"

I walked over to far wall and gestured for them to follow. I pointed at a rack of small missiles. "This is a new type of missile. Very small, very powerful. Its designation is PXW-012 "Bolt". The rack this collection of them is on is the ammunition for the Multi-Missile Launcher system we designed, the PXW-013 "Crossbow". Each rack contains four missiles. The Crossbow can hold two armed racks at a time. That means eight target multi-lock."

"Wow..." Chizuru mumbled.

"The total capacity for the Crossbow is ten racks. Five times eight is forty extra missiles."

"Forty extra missiles, but these are small," Pixy said. "There's a 'lot' of them, but how much power do they pack?"

"They pack as much power as a single 120."

"Excuse me?" Pixy pointed first at the Bolts. "Each of those are as powerful," he pointed at an AIM-120, "as that?"

"That's right." I pointed at a concept design on the wall with a similar weapons system. "The Crossbow and Bolt is honestly a prototype. That concept is the Bow and Arrow, and even that isn't the peak of this project. This is a very long term project that will have many stages of development."

"So we're going into battle with a new Paragon weapons system?" York asked. "Are we to provide test data?"

"No," I said. "The Crossbow and Bolt have had numerous tests performed. It's fully tested and ready to go. These four F-15s had to be modified to fit them. They're top mounted. When launched, the Crossbow will eject two racks, or one at a time if you have four or less locks, which will then fire the Bolt missiles."

"You're a monster," Pixy said. "You're probably anticipating my next question, but I'll ask anyway. When do we test it ourselves?"

"Today."

A Paragon soldier approached us. "Lieutenant Colonel."

"Captain."

"My men just reported that they've finished setting up the test site. Allowing for them time to vacate it, you may use it as early as half an hour from now."

"Thank you, Captain."

The soldier turned and left.

"You know, you're pretty young to be a Lieutenant Colonel," Pixy said, glancing at my insignia. "Wouldn't happen to be because you're sleeping with the President, would it?"

"My marriage to Zen Akari Sr. has nothing to do with my status in Paragon," I said. "Paragon promotes people differently than other countries. We put people in charge that should be, and we do it quickly. It also helps that my grandfather, Edward Bartlett, was a founder alongside Hatsumi Akari, Leonardo Venturi, and Alistair Ross."

"Ross?" Pixy mumbled, glancing at York.

"Yes," York said. "Alistair Ross is my grandfather."

"Yet you're not a Paragon citizen or operative?"

"That's right."

"How does that happen?"

"The founding families are originally from other countries, and Paragon does not grant dual citizenship until it is requested," I explained. "The Akari, Bartlett, and Ross families are Osean, and the Venturi family is Emmerian. And although, they're not a founding family, I suppose the Maya family should be included. They are as important as the four founding families."

"The Maya family?" Pixy asked. "As in the Royal Family of Nordennavic?"

"Correct." I took a breath and looked toward the planes. "Anyway, we've gone down that tangent far enough. It's close to lunch time, want to grab a bite?"

"I'm starving. I missed breakfast because of this trip."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you didn't eat before we left."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get used to the Crossbow. The test site was cleared of targets in ten minutes. An idea sprang into my head and I acted on it on the spot.

"New formation," I said. "Siren, you're on my wing. Crusader you're on Pixy's wing. Split off. This will be a two on two mock battle. You know the usual rules of engagement. A five second lock will be required to eliminate a player. Pixy's team, fly east five miles. My team will fly west five miles. We'll commence once we turn back toward each other."

Chizuru and I won. She called it a classic battle of boys versus girls, and the girls won. We took the rest of the day to relax and headed back to Ustio the next morning in our new, modified F-15s.

* * *

 **-Briefing-**

The mountain town of Solid Ortus is located just outside Ustio's capital, Directus.

The Allied Forces will deploy airborne troops, comprised primarily of Osea's 101st Airborne Division, over Solid Ortus, in a surprise air and ground attack on the Belkan Forces.

This operation will play a critical role in Ustio's liberation.

Your mission is to provide support for the airborne troops.

Destroy Belka's surface-to-air defense network and all interceptor aircraft, securing a safe drop zone for the airborne troops.

Be aware of civilians still inside Solid Ortus.

Your actions will determine their fate.

Good luck.

* * *

 **-Mission Start-  
-Cipher-**

Solis Ortus  
0550hrs. 12 May 1995

"Approaching mission area," I said. "Galm Team, mission commence."

As we approached, the allied transport plane came into view. "Escort units, this is the 122nd Airborne. We're now entering the designated airspace. We can't return to base until we empty this transport. We're counting on you."

Eagle Eye followed them, "First, attack any anti-air troops positioned at our parachute unit's drop destination."

"Get your asses into gear people! You've gotta jump or you're of no value to this unit! Anyone showing weakness will be left behind!"

"Galm Team, there are SAMs and AA Guns littered everywhere," Eagle Eye said. "Caution is advised."

"Roger, Eagle Eye," I said. "Galm Team, disperse. Engage at will. Don't let a single anti-air unit survive."

The first cluster of targets came into view. There were several SAMs and AA Guns among tents and other soft targets. I swapped my weapons system to the Crossbow and locked on to four anti-air units.

"Drive," I said. I smirked as I watched the Bolt missiles destroy their targets.

"Use that anger to get fired up and take 'em out!" came a soldier from the transport plane. "Understood? Go get 'em!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"We're the best! We're the best!"

"Drive," Pixy said just before another four blips disappeared from radar.

"Move! Move! Move!" came another from the airborne troops. "Don't stop to think! Just keep moving!"

"They are a brave bunch of soldiers," Pixy said. "I'll give them that."

"Concentrate all coverage on that parachute unit!" said an allied pilot.

More blips disappeared from radar near York and Chizuru's locations. Something felt off, though. 'There's a particular lack of enemy air units.'

"Cipher, what's wrong?" Pixy asked. "You're just hovering there."

"Observing and thinking."

"That can be dangerous."

"Meet up with Company 4 in Sector F-4," said the airborne troops. "You got a map?"

I shook my head and headed toward the next cluster. It was somewhat unfair. Taking out the anti-air units was like target practice. There was no resistance.

"Dispatch tanks to the drop site!" a Belkan ordered. "We'll eliminate them all at once."

I watched as more blips disappeared from radar. 'Maybe I'm being paranoid. An easy, clean mission is a good thing. I can't shake this feeling of dread, though. This is... off.'

"I wasn't informed there'd be such a large disposition of troops!" an airborne troop said.

Pixy, York, and Chizuru were taking care of most of the enemy targets. There were a few outliers, though. I cut around and started cleaning them up.

"The purpose of this operation is to take back the city," an allied pilot said.

"If they take control of the ground we're finished!" a Belkan said. "Dispatch troops to Sector D-2!"

'Two more SAMs...'

"There's still a lot of soldiers up in the air! How many could've dropped to the ground?"

"Shoot them down before they regroup!"

An entire cluster of targets disappeared all at once. York and Chizuru were there together. 'Good job.'

"Belkan fighters confirmed on radar!" Eagle Eye suddenly reported. "Galm Team, destroy them!"

"I knew this felt too simple," I said. "Crusader, Siren, continue providing air support. Pixy with me. We'll intercept the Belkan fighters."

"Roger," all three answered at once.

Pixy and I bolted toward the incoming fighters.

"Drive," York said.

"Drive," Chizuru echoed.

"Provide cover for the parachute unit!" an allied pilot said. "That's top priority."

"Dead ahead," I said. "F-16s."

"Nothing new," Pixy added. "Let's get 'em."

"Fox three."

"Fox three."

We released two missiles each. Three of them went down immediately to our opening attack. The remaining three started a dogfight. They didn't last long, but more were on the way.

"Our ally's support operation is going as planned," Eagle Eye reported. "Continue on with your duties."

"Fox two," I said as I loosed a sidewinder.

"This explains your uneasy feeling," Pixy said.

"That obvious, was it?"

"A cardboard cutout could have figured out as much."

"Sector F-3 has more enemy forces than expected," said the airborne troops. "Once we meet up with Company 4 we'll initiate an attack."

"Fox two," Pixy said.

'There were certainly a lot of enemy F-16s, but none of them were noteworthy.'

"That's four more kills each to our record, Cipher."

"Mmm."

"Sounds like the operation is going well," the allied transport said.

"How's the enemy barrage?" the airborne troops asked.

"I can already see smoke from the city."

"Bravo 2, the drop's going well. Those escort planes are keepin' us alive and well."

"We're engaging the enemy in Sector B-6!" a Belkan reported. "It's no good! They're driving us out!"

"The rest is up to air support!" the transport said. "Protect those soldiers in the 'chute drop! You'll never find a group of soldiers with more pride than them."

"Pixy, heads up," I said. "Something's coming in."

"I see it. AWACS?"

"It's coming in at over Mach 2," Eagle Eye said. "It's a Mig-31."

"Moving to intercept," I said.

"Galm Team sighted," came a deep Belkan voice. "Engaging."

"They're after us," Pixy said.

"Surprising. Let's show them how big of a mistake they made. There's two. I'll take the front one."

"Roger."

I locked on and fired a pair of 120s at them. They evaded easily enough, but that gave Pixy and I the upper hand. I was behind my target in seconds. He was good, though.

'Getting a lock is actually not easy for once.'

I swapped to gunfire and filled him full of holes.

"Well, they were a cut above, but still not on par," Pixy said. "That was at least a little exciting."

"Crusader, Siren," I said. "Status report."

"Everything's fine over here," York reported. "We have sanitized the area of SAMs and guns."

"It was rather boring," Chizuru added. "Felt like target practice. Not entirely a bad thing. We didn't get shot at."

"Cipher, heads up," Pixy said. "There's one lone plane coming in."

"I see it."

"There's nothing special about it," Eagle Eye said. "I think this one was just late to the show."

"Mind if I take this one?" York asked as he bolted toward it without waiting for an answer. It didn't put up much of a fight.

"Incoming message from Operations Command," Eagle Eye reported. "Airlift operation was a success. All enemy forces near Solis Ortus have been eliminated. The rest is up to the ground forces. Galm Team, mission complete. Return to base."

* * *

 **-Debriefing-**

Operation Varsity succeeded.

Ground troops are now en route to Solid Ortus.

It won't be long now before Ustio is liberated.

* * *

 **-Kye-**

Pandora City, President's Mansion  
1345hrs 5 December 2018

"It was an easy mission," Mom said. "The next day when we went to Directus was a different story. That's when we encounter the Gelb Squadron."

"That was my first real fight," York said. "Before that, the only real challenge I had was going up against Layla, Allison, and Jack in training. But that was training. I never had a sense of fear fighting them."

"The first time I was in real combat, I couldn't pull the trigger," I said. "The thought of taking a life was too much for me. Fighting unmanneds was nothing. I pushed past that inhibition, but it haunted me for a long time. I can't say I ever genuinely experienced fear in battle."

"You're a freak, though," Yami said. "There's not a person on this planet aside Aunt Allison that can even keep up with you. You've never had to be afraid because there's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"Point is, everyone has their own problems when faced with the reality of war for the first time," I continued. "It's all daisies and tulips for a while, then it gets serious. What about you, Chizuru?"

"I ignored it," she answered. "I was afraid, but not for myself. I pushed fear for myself aside and used my fear for my teammates to push myself further."

"It took seeing her do that for me to overcome my own fear," York said.

"In the end, we won, and those two learned a valuable lesson," Mom said.

"Let's continue," I said. "I want to hear the details, but don't skip anything. If anything happened between the two missions, start there."

* * *

 **(A/N) I've got a clear picture of the next few chapters. Next chapter will be the Directus mission, but the following chapter will not be a mission chapter. While the main point of LA3 is The Belkan War, there will be _other_ things that need to be narrated. Speculate away. I'd like to know when Chapter 7 lands if anyone guessed right!**

 **I was asked how I plan to incorporate AC7 into Legendary Aces. I don't yet know enough about AC7 to figure that out, but research needs to be done so that I don't pull a whoopsie, continuity-wise.  
**

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
